


To Aurora, not to hurry

by Kaesteranya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Aurora, not to hurry

He said he liked to watch her smoke. The pipe became her; the smoke became her. In her slow exhale was the taste of her lips.

  
Clow had always been the gentleman but Yuuko was not a gentle lady. Nevertheless, from that day forward she always smoked her hemp from a pipe, and did so slowly, imagining how he’d smile.  



End file.
